onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Decalvan Brothers
The Decalvan Brothers are two infamous New World pirates who allied themselves with Whitebeard. Appearance The Decalvan Brothers appear to be twins, and both wear overalls. Both have wide faces (though one of them is wider than the other) and flowing black hair. The one with the wider face has sharper teeth. Each brother opens one of their eyes which is large and black around the rim, and closes the other which has a scar over it; which eye they open and close are opposite to one another. They both wear a crimson red and yellow pirate tricorn hat with polka dots bandanna underneath it. The hat bears their Jolly Roger: two skulls and a cross-bone, with a wavy design over it. They both wear yellow long gloves with razor-sharp nails at the end on both hands. Abilities and Powers The Decalvan Brothers have managed to make themselves an infamous reputation in the New World, and have managed to ally themselves with Whitebeard. After Squardo, they are Whitebeard's choice in leading the allies to attack Marineford. They wear gloves with razor-sharp nails at the end, which are most likely used in battle, similar to Sham and Buchi, the Nyaban Brothers of the Black Cat Pirates, albeit much stronger. In the anime, they were able to fight on par with Vice Admiral Dalmatian to stall him. History Marineford arc The Decalvan Brothers and their crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews, allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 559 and Episode 460, the Decalvan Brothers are introduced. After failing to reach Squardo, Whitebeard contacted the Decalvan Brothers and gave them, along with certain other captains, the command of all the New World pirates in retaliation to Ace's early execution time.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 559, the Decalvan Brothers are given control of all the New World pirates in place of Squardo. After Whitebeard was stabbed by Squardo, they were seen commenting on how ashamed he must be feeling.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 564, the Decalvan Brothers comment on how much ashamed Squardo must feel. They were later seen among the group of New World captains who were backing up Luffy and Ivankov on Whitebeard's orders. In the anime, the brothers dueled Vice Admiral Dalmatian to a stalemate. When the Blackbeard Pirates launched a barrage of bullets and blades at Whitebeard killing in the process, the Decalvan Brothers were seen crying. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war coming to a close, they and the rest of Whitebeards crew left. Post War Arc They, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace on a undisclosed location somewhere on the Grand Line.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 590, The Whitebeard Pirates and the crews allied with them pay their last respects to Whitebeard and Ace. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Decalvan Brothers vs. Marine Officers ** Decalvan Brothers and allies vs. Pacifistas Filler Battles * Decalvan Brothers vs. Portgas D. Ace and Thatch * Decalvan Brothers vs. Vice Admiral Dalmatian Manga and Anime Differences In the anime, an additional scene was shown that the Decalvan Brothers fought against Thatch and were beginning to overpower him when Ace joined the fight. The outcome is unknown but it is very likely that the brothers were overpowered by the two commanders because after the battle it was stated that the bounty of Portgas D. Ace was risen again. In the manga they were always standing together, with one brother partly covering the other one, resembling conjoined twins. In the anime they were always standing further away from each other. In the anime they were given an additional scene of fighting against Vice Admiral Dalmatian when Whitebeard ordered the allies to backup Luffy; this was not shown in the manga. Trivia *Their name may be derive from the skin conditions Siemens-1 syndrome and Folliculitis decalvans. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Grand Line Characters